Beware of the Taskmaster
: "You think you're slick, I fought the entire Avengers, you're nothing.." : ―Anthony Masters (Taskmaster) Spider-Man: Beware of the Taskmaster is a long awaited roleplay since TMO's first roleplay (which ended with Taskmaster stalking the up-incoming hero Spidey), the two finally face off in Manhattan while Spider-Man deals with his own personal problems and schooling, story takes place September 24th, 2015. Background The Story Empire State University The story begins with Spider-Man swinging to Empire State University in a disguise (a hoodie and jeans overtop of his costume and a beanie). He lands next to the clocktower / library building that towers over the rest of the buildings at E.S.U and quickly changes into a hoodie and such and goes to class. However, he doesn't arrive first, Harry Osborn, his former best-friend does. Formerly because he (Harry) paid known supervillains to kill him after learning and blaming Peter for the death of his father, so Peter waits back sitting in the cold doing some homework on the ground while he waits for class to begin. We then flash forward to near the end of lecture, they study and dwell a bit into genetic based studies which Harry strangely excells in, Peter was scared of this as that is what brought Harry's father to madness and death. However that is not the highlight of the class, Peter, who had earbuds in, received a call on his watch which he did not know could recieve calls, he plugs his earbuds into that and it's Happy Hogan, the watch was given to him by Tony explaining the call features. Happy informs him that Tony is out of town and Tony said if he's ever busy to call Peter, Peter smiles hearing this but then as discreet as possible tells Happy he is in class. Happy then gets an employee to hack and ring the bell allowing him to be dismissed early and escape to deal with the situation. Earth - Art = Eh? Peter arrives to an art museum to find a cloaked figure destroying the place, he tries to wrap things quickly to return to his studies but however, the figure disappears as things escalate as parts of the building explode! Peter quickly escorts the remaining people out of the building as it catches flame and as he searches for Taskmaster, name unknown to him yet, he hears screaming, a class field-trip gone wrong. They we're trapped on the higher floor, using his abilities he attaches webs to the entrance and where they are allowing them to zipline to safety, but things go south, a student, who is scared of heights remains and his teacher. Spider-Man comes to the scene asking what's the problem and then decides to help the kid and tells the teacher to use the web, it however snaps mid-use and the teacher gets trapped surrounded by fire while also dealing with the child. Spider-Man quickly comes up with an excuse stating that the mask gives him the abilities Spider-Man is so famously known for and Peter gives him his mask, he then motions his arm to the entrance and shoots a web, but makes it appear like the boy did it. The boy then escapes with Spider-Man's mask and to conceal his identity, Peter destroys a art display and takes a mask putting it on, he then jumps to the teacher rescuing her and bringing her outside. He returns to the vault which he heard noises from but it's empty and in good condition, he is then knocked out by a taser wire. Harry's date with Mary Jane Meanwhile at lunch, Harry Osborn takes his girlfriend, Mary Jane Watson, out to lunch. He however is interrupted by a former classmate at Midtown who bullied him for hanging out with Peter, Harry however scares him off and Mary Jane comes off quite scared by the interaction, could Harry be going insane? The First Challenge Meanwhile moments later, Peter awakes in the same thing he wore previously but on a rooftop in the Financial District with Taskmaster. After some banter as usual and Peter begins fighting Taskmaster who he greatly underestimated, Peter however bests him when he begins to take things seriously as most situations that Peter has truly fought and tried at aren't really view-able online. He then webs Taskmaster to the ground and Taskmaster applauds him, Peter turns back to him only to find he is gone. Retrieving the Mask After the excursion Peter arrives to an alleyway where the kid from before, still wearing the Spider-Mask, he then asks the boy whether he should punish the kids and the boy says that nothing was happening sparing them, Peter smiles from the warmness of the boys heart then leaves after telling him he's a good kid and the kids shouldn't pick on him, the bullies afterwards walk off praising the boy for what happened. Aftermath The New CEO Peter returns home after the experience in a good mood, however such is ruined when he turns on his TV to find Harry is the new CEO of Oscorp, he fears that it is too late and he is fated to become what his father was. Return of the Lizard Later that night, in the depths of Manhattan we see hundreds, thousands, of lizards entering a cave, the Lizard has returned! Category:Timeline Category:Events Category:Spider-Man Stories Category:Taskmaster's Stories Category:Black-Cat Stories Category:Harry Osborn Stories Category:Happy Hogan Stories Category:Lizard Stories Category:Mary Jane Watson Stories Category:Flash Thompson Stories